How Rin and Len got the Road-Roller.
' NOTE! This story changes perspective'. Chapter 1 Hello! My name is Rin Kagamine and I just woke up. I got dressed and got out of my room. “Hey sis! Look at this!” That’s my brother Len Kagamine playing a video game called “Moon Tiger” on his Y-Box, and he destroyed twenty enemies at once. “Awesome Shot!” I said, “How long have you been awake?” “Since about 4:00.” He replied. I looked at the clock and it was 8:42. “Did you have breakfast yet?” “Oh no! I almost forgot!” Len said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an orange, my favorite fruit, out of the pantry. “Hey look at this, Rin!” He told me while I was peeling my orange. He threw his banana peel into the garbage that was six feet behind him “Two points!” I laughed. “Anyway, what are we going to do today?” Len asked. “Let’s go to the construction site today!” I said. “Um, why?” He asked. “Because I want to.” “Why do you want to?” “You’ll see!” “Oh no!” I heard him say as I walked out the door. Chapter 2 Len Great! What now? “Can’t we go to the amusement park?” I asked. “They’re not open.” Rin replied. “The Park?” “Still under construction.” “The Zoo?” “They’re closed on Saturdays. Here we are!” Oh no. “Why are here?” I asked. “For that!” Rin said. “For the Road-Roller!? Why!?” “Because it looks like fun!” “Are you planning to drive that thing!?” “Yes.” “WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!?” I Shouted. “No, no I’m not.” She said calmly. “But we should not touch that thing!” “I don’t care.” She said while walking closer to it. “Well your never get to drive it because any normal worker would take out the keys!” “But he isn't any ‘Normal’ worker, he’s a dumb one.” I then saw that the keys were on the seat. “Oh no, you don’t!” I said. “Oh yes, I will!” “As your brother I won’t allow it!” “As your older sister I will!” “By how much? Like Three minutes? And besides, I’m a boy!” “Is that supposed to be an insult?” “No, what I mean is that I’m stronger so I should tell you what to do!” “Well, let’s settle this with an arm wrestle!” Oh no! Rin and Len is not just our names, Rin is Japanese for right and she’s right handed and my name, Len is Japanese for left and I’m left handed. So depending on which hand we use is the results and Rin usually puts her right hand out first. And she put out hand out already. So I put out my right hand. Chapter 3 Rin “OH COME ON!” Len shouted almost breaking my eardrums. Oh yeah, I won. So got into the Road-Roller and turned the key. “Hold onto your headphones!” I told Len. I started the vehicle. “Hey slow down Rin!” “What would be the fun in that?” “I’m gonna be sick!” “If you barf, do it out the window!” “Hey watch out!” I crushed a car. “Don’t worry!” “’Don’t worry’!? You just crushed a car! How can you say ‘Don’t worry’ !?” “I said don’t worry! Okay?” “It’s not ‘okay’! Anyway, can you see? “Not much” “That was what I was afraid of!” “Hey! What’s that behind us?” “Give that thing back!” demanded a worker. “No thanks!” I said. “Please take it back! Save me from my crazy sister!” Len said. I slapped him. “Ow! What did I do!?” I just laughed. “Hey! Why did the worker just turn around?” Len asked I hit the brakes. Chapter 4 Len The Road-Roller stopped because of traffic and I was thrown out of my seat. “Hey! What does this do?” Rin asked. I guess she didn’t notice that I was thrown out and that brought down the front window, so I was thrown out of the vehicle. “Uh oh!” I said, but Rin wasn’t listening. Great! I thought. Now I’m rolling down the street with a Road-Roller behind me and Rin can’t hear me. And I have a headache from my head hitting the ground. “Hey! Rin! STOP!” She didn’t hear me, possibly because I think I hear music coming from the Road-Roller. So this is it, I thought I’m going to be crushed by that thing. “Oh no! Now we’re being chased by the police?” So now ether I get killed by Rin in the Road-Roller or get put in jail by the police. Uh oh! That’s our house up ahead! Chapter 5 Rin Okay, I thought, our house is up ahead. “Get ready Len! Len!” I looked at his seat and he wasn’t there. Then I saw him on the road. “What is he doing out there?” I said. Then I hit the brakes. I got out of the Road-Roller and the police came over and Len came back exhausted. “Thanks for stopping, uh oh!” Len said. “Stop right there!” the police officer told us. “I think this will cover for the damage.” I poured out 3 million dollars. “How in the world did you get that much money?!” Len asked. “I save the money I get from our concerts.” I replied, “I can also pay for the cars I crushed.” After I paid for the cars the worker came back. “Hey!” He said. “Do you want the Road-Roller back? Well I’m not gonna!” I told him. “No! I came here to say you can have it! I’m now afraid of those things!” He replied, “But ain’t you underage to drive that thing?” “Thank you, I don’t care, and it’s aren’t.” For the next several weeks Len kept on asking for some money for the new Moon Tiger game. And I was playing his game ignoring him. “Come on, sis! I really want the game!” He begged. “I’ll pay you back at some point!” Oh it’s fun to ignore people. “Take this!” I said blasting five enemies at once. “Okay I’ll give you the money if you do this.” “What?” “Don’t eat a banana for an entire day.” I told him. “What!? But they’re my favorite food!” “Do it or no game!” “Okay…” He did it and I gave him the money to buy the game, I guess this the end to this story so bye! THE END! Category:Fan Story Category:Rin Category:Len Category:Kagamine Category:Road-Roller